1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to protective covers, and particularly to a protective cover for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated chip (IC) cards, such as traffic pass cards, access cards, or identity cards for example, are widely used in people's life. These cards are typically received in a special bag to take. However, it is inconvenient to use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.